


Makenai! Or: Five Ways Nino Keeps Jun in Line

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is refined, dedicated, and stubborn as a mule—but Nino is tricksy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makenai! Or: Five Ways Nino Keeps Jun in Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/gifts).



> Written for (and with help from) my dearest elfie who has been craving some Ohmiya. I hope you enjoy this at least a tiny bit as much as Jun enjoys taking cell phone pictures of Ohno. <3

**1\. Redirect attention**

It's not that Nino doesn't like Jun, or that he thinks Jun is a bad person, or even that he thinks Jun is particularly ill-suited for Ohno. Nino knows that Jun loves Ohno too much to treat him poorly. They all do.

It's just that Ohno's attention is so sparing as it is, and most of his free time already goes to stupid, non-Nino activities like fishing or playing Wii or sleeping. And to be honest, Nino has always been a bit possessive. He does _not_ like to share.

So when he's standing near the Falling Pipe console to peer over the guest's shoulder and he sees Jun lean down to whisper something in Ohno's ear, he acts accordingly.

Ohno barely has time to turn his head in Jun's direction before Nino is sidling up to him, slipping an arm around his shoulders and cutting off Jun who was moving in to do the same. He holds Ohno close and points up towards the pipe-catching booth, where Sho is gearing up to fail spectacularly. Ohno follows the line of his finger unquestioningly and laughs along with him at the hilarious face Sho makes when he lunges to catch one pipe and misses the other one entirely.

Nino doesn't look back to see Jun's disdainful expression, but he can feel Jun's eyes boring into the back of his skull like daggers.

 

 **2\. Volunteer Jun for other activities**

They're being driven to some promotional event, Nino and Aiba in one car, Sho, Jun, and Ohno in the other. Nino has just unlocked a new level of his game and is imagining everything he's going to do on the day off they've been given when Aiba turns to him and says, "Hey Nino—can you help me with an experiment?"

Nino asks without looking up from the DS, "Why me?"

Aiba says earnestly, "Well I only thought of it just now, and you're right here, so it seemed natural."

Nino closes his eyes for a moment and gathers the strength to ask tentatively, "When would you want to conduct this experiment?"

Aiba says, "As soon as possible!" He nods to himself in the way that means he's dreaming up charts and graphs at this exact moment.

Nino is about to start improvising an excuse when he remembers three things in quick succession: the first is that Jun had mentioned spending his day off on the beach, surfing; the second is that it's been a while since Ohno has had the chance to take a trip; the third is that Jun is exactly the type of person who would invite Ohno along as a treat. Jun hasn't actually shown any intention of asking Ohno yet, but Nino wouldn't be where he is if he hadn't made it his job to always be one step ahead.

"You know," he tells Aiba, "I bet Jun would _love_ to help you out."

Aiba blinks out of his pie-chart reverie. "You think so?" he asks, already delighted by the thought.

"You know he loves your experiments," Nino says, but what he really means is, _You know he's the easiest to lure in with begging._ "You should ask him as soon as we arrive."

Aiba has gone all starry-eyed. "I definitely will!"

He spends the rest of the car ride talking to himself about stimuli and control groups, muttering every now and then, "Matsujun will be so excited!"

 

 **3\. Monopolize Ohno's time**

Nino is joking around with Ohno in between shots for an upcoming PV when Jun approaches. He greets both of them, but from the way he hovers closer to Ohno and looks into Ohno's eyes—even though Ohno's eyes, Nino gladly notes, are locked on Nino, or at least in Nino's direction—it's obvious that he's only there to speak to one of them. Nino just keeps talking and hopes Jun will lose interest or give up.

As simultaneously stubborn and polite as always, Jun holds out for as long as he can. But after two full minutes of standing there waiting for an in, he makes one himself, coughing pointedly at the end of Nino's sentence and planting his hand on Ohno's shoulder. "Leader," he says, "I was wondering if after filming you'd like to—"

"We have plans," Nino cuts in.

Jun looks over and asks, "You do?" just as Ohno blinks and asks, "We do?"

"Yes," Nino insists. "We're getting take-out and watching bad movies at my place." When Ohno looks past Nino and thinks for a long moment, Nino nudges him with his elbow and prompts, "Don't you remember, old man? Or is your memory already that bad?"

Jun looks like he's about to call Nino's bluff when Ohno smiles softly and says, "Oh yeah. I remember."

Jun's mouth draws itself into such a thin line that it looks like it might vanish altogether. "Fine," he says shortly, and then more gently, to Ohno, "We'll just have to hook up some other time when you're free."

"Some other time," Ohno agrees.

"Yeah," Nino chirps. "Some other time."

Jun scowls at him before flouncing off to see what Aiba and Sho are up to. Nino puts his arms around Ohno's shoulders, right where Jun's hand had been, and imagines that he is a superhero with thermographic vision and can see his own body heat replacing Jun's.

Nino is thankful for life's many gifts, but right now Ohno's endearing gullibility is at the forefront of his mind.

 

 **4\. One-up Jun whenever possible**

One day, Jun buys Ohno lunch; the next morning, Nino surprises him with breakfast in bed.

In the green room of some variety show, Jun compliments a caricature Ohno is doodling in his sketchbook; after filming, Nino sits through an hour and a half of Ohno flipping through the entire book and rambling, as much as Ohno ever can, about what exactly went into each page.

When Ohno catches a cold, Jun stops by before work to bring him medicine and make sure he's eaten; that evening, Nino rushes over with his mother's secret cold-curing soup and extra blankets and stays there for hours to watch movies and play video games and supply Ohno with a steady stream of hot tea.

It's an exhausting, time-consuming, and sometimes expensive routine, but it's all worth it when Ohno snuggles up to him at the end of the day and sighs, "Nino, you take the best care of me."

 

 **5\. When all else fails: throw shit**

Nino and Ohno are hanging out on the couch in the dressing room when Jun steps in, calling for Ohno.

All that comes out of his mouth is "Oi, Leader—" before Nino flicks an empty, disposable coffee cup at him. He sees it coming and skips backwards to avoid his pants and shoes getting splattered with drops of coffee. "Hey!" he snaps.

Nino throws a magazine next.

It falls short and lands a few inches in front of Jun, its pages fluttering noisily. He glares down at it, then back up at Nino. "What the hell are you—"

Nino throws a heavy leopard-print coat that's probably intended for Jun anyway. This time he actually makes contact.

Jun splutters, throws the coat back at him, and looks at Ohno imploringly. "Leader," he begs before sidestepping to avoid a permanent marker, uncapped for extra damage potential.

Ohno doesn't look up from his sketchbook. A casual observer might assume that he's just spaced out like usual—but Nino can see the hint of a smile tug at the corner of his bow-shaped mouth.

Jun dodges a pair of used chopsticks on his way out the door. He pokes his head back in to growl at Nino, "You're such a fucking brat," then dashes away just in time to avoid a studded leather belt.

As Jun's footsteps disappear down the hall, Nino knows he'll have to pay for this later. Maybe Jun will corner him when no one's around, or maybe Sho will get to him first with a lecture about respect and maturity. No matter. When it comes to Ohno, Nino has no limits; no punishment is too great, no price too steep, no prank too offensive. He is locked in a fierce battle, and he cannot afford to be fearful, stingy, or courteous. After all, this is a test of will and patience, and if anyone is stubborn enough to present a real threat, it's Matsumoto Jun.

But that's okay. Nino has a few tricks of his own; he'll see it through.


End file.
